Something I got out of Watching a Movie
by Ayamme13
Summary: just in case ur wondering, has nothin to do w movie. k, Fuu, princess, force to marry some prince she doesn't no, so she ran away. deciding to pick something far but not too far, she chose Cephiro! n there, she meets a wanderer, wonder who he is.Ff,Cu,Lh
1. Chapter 1

Something I got out of Watching a Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Magic Knights Rayearth Characters, the belong to Clamp.

I no, I did not finish my other story. Well, I got a perfectly good, excuse, I got writer's block! My first one too! Now, I don't know whether to be glad or mad! Well, anyway, dis is gonna be short, so I'll find something to rite for the other one, k? now plz, READ N REVIEW! The more the better. That's where I get my inspiration, thank you!!

Chapter 1

"Fuu?" a certain, little red head asked, concerned. "Are u sure u want to do this?"

"Yeah Fuu," the beautiful blue haired girl added. "I mean, it's not really rationally ya no? I mean, isn't that something that I'm more likely to do?"

"Hikaru, Umi," the kind, n sweet blonde, said, smiling, "I no, but, I want a little time by myself, you no?"

"We no," Hikaru said, "we feel the exact same thing."

"That's rite, n u don't c us running away to some forest in some kingdom, as a peasant!" Umi yelled.

"I no," Fuu said, w/ a sigh. "but. . ."

"No Fuu," Hikaru said. "you can't just leave, I mean u'r the princesss!"

"I no!" Fuu said, suddenly raising her voice, tears forming in her eyes, although they don't fall. "I no all that! It's just that, I want to be on my own before I marry some stupid idiot of a prince, n never act myself, ever again!" When Fuu finished her speech, Hikaru and Umi stared at her, shocked. Than out of no where, they screamed.

"WHAT!" Hikaru n Umi yelled.

"You no what?!" Umi said, fire burning in her eyes. "Forget runnin away temporarily, u can run away for good! I mean, no one is gonna force u to marry some feather brained prince."

"Yeah!" Hikaru exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "Then, we can go with u!"

"That's great Hikaru!" Umi said, as the two started discussing how they should runaway too.

"No," Fuu said, getting their attention. "You guys can't runaway! U have no reason too, and besides, I'm only gonna runaway for two weeks or so, no that long!"

"But Fuu. . ." the two started.

"No!"

??????????????????????

"Fuu?" Kuu, the elder princess said, knocking on her sister's bedroom door. "Fuu?!" she yelled, thinking that Fuu was still mad about the engagement, she walked in. When she came in, she found that Fuu's head was under the blanket, n seemed like she was turning the other way.

"Fuu, I no that u'r still mad about the engagement," she started. "But, that was the same way with me and Hibiki, remember? And, look at us now, we're deeply in love w/ each other. I guess, that I'm just trying to say that a blind engagement isn't all that bad." But throughout the entire talk, Kuu notice that Fuu didn't even move. "Well, anyway, Mother and Father forgot to tell u that the prince u'r marrying is from the kingdom Cephiro." Kuu said. "Fuu, quit ignoring me!" She yelled, pulling the blankets off, to only find a bunch of pillows that formed the shape of a body, and a note. "MOM!!! DAD!!!" Kuu yelled at the top of her lungs. "oh god!" she said, as she read the note, although in her mind, she thought, 'Way to go Fuu!"

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked as she rushed in, followed by her father.

"Yes," her dad added. "what in the world is going on here?"

"See for yourself," Kuu said, giving them the letter.

_Dear Father, Mother and Kuu,_

_I know that by running away like this is extremely irresponsible of me. I apologize for all the inconveniences that this may cause, but I refuse to marry some feather-brained prince, who thinks about nothing but himself! This may be irrelevant, but it is true in practically all cases. And by forcing this marriage on me, I believe that I have the right to reach that conclusion. Therefore, unless you reconsider, I bid you adieu._

_Your usually obedient daughter,_

_Fuu_

_P.S. I shall also come back when ready. Do NOT send soldiers after me, for they will not find me, considering the fact that I train them. So if you send them, it will just be a waste of time. Also, do not question Umi and Hikaru for they do not know where I am, and only know that I have left. And, I believe that I should wish you luck in succeeding to find me. Take care!_

Need help w/ title!

So pls tell me in my review what title should be!

Oh, n dis is pretty short, maybe 5, 6 ch.

Thank you!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Something I got out of Watching a Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own characters, belong to Clamp!

I'm sorry for all the confusion because of all the shortcuts! Fuu lover told me that it was confusing so I'll try not to do it so much. But I kind of get lazy sometimes, especially when I type this late at night. But I'll try my best to type full words though.

Chapter 2

"Ferio?" Princess Emeraude said, softly, knocking on his door. "Ferio, are you awake?"

"Coming," Ferio yelled from the door. "I'll meet you in the throne room!"

"All right," Emeraude replied and left. 'I hope he doesn't take this too hard,' she thought.

Meanwhile, Ferio quickly got dressed, and was about to headed to the throne room. 'I wonder why she was so soft earlier. She would usually scold me for waking up so late,' he thought. 'Oh well, I guess luck's finally on my side!' he believed, smiling at the thought.

When he came into the throne room, he saw Emeraude, his elder sister, and Zagato, his brother in law.

"Good morning," Ferio said, cheerfully, totally unaware of what was about to be said.

"Good morning," Emeraude answered, hesitantly.

"Good to see you finally up Ferio," Zagato said, smoothly, making Ferio smile sheepishly.

"Ferio," Emeraude started. "As you know, you are now of age to, well. . ."

"You mean, to rule?" Ferio asked, letting out a sigh. "Emeraude, I know that I'm to rule soon, you don't have to tell me like that." He said, trying to comfort his awkward sister by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not entirely that," Zagato said. "You see, in order to rule, you first have to marry." Zagato said, bluntly.

Then everyone froze then, from Zagato, to Emeraude, to all the servants who were a little far off to the side. No one dared to move, and it was as if time had frozen itself to see Ferio's reaction.

"I. . .have to marry?!" Ferio asked, going from shock to anger. "Why the hell do I have to marry?!!"

"Ferio, I'm sorry," Emeraude said, trying to keep Ferio as calm as she can. "Our parents wrote it in their wills, afraid that you will shun that responsibility which we all know you will."

"Fine!" Ferio yelled. "I will marry, but I'm going to marry Presea!"

"What?" Zagato asked. "You can't mar-"

"Yes I can!" Ferio yelled. "We've been best friends, and I don't mind telling you, it will just be by name! Then, we can divorce!" he said, childishly.

"Ferio!!" Zagato yelled. "As I was saying earlier, you can't just marry her because you are engaged to someone else, and besides, you have to marry a princess!" Zagato bellowed.

'Uh oh,' Emeraude thought. 'Ferio hates princesses! God Zagato, you could've wait until he calmed down!' she thought, glaring at Zagato, who in turn shrugged, looking down a bit.'

"The hell with this!" Feiro screamed, and turned to left, but Zagato grabbed him, before he could.

"You have no choice," Zagato said. "You'll be meeting her a few weeks from now, got that?"

"What do you mean, I got no choice," Ferio screamed, enraged.

"The only way out, is if either of you die, or something," Zagato said, turning around to leave himself, "Oh," he said, pausing at the door, "Killing her is out of the question."

"Damn," Ferio muttered.

"I'm sorry," Emeraude apologized.

"It's not your fault," Ferio said, "You know me, I just hate those girls, I mean seriously, 'Oh my god! You are the cutest you know that?!' 'Oh my god! I broke my nail!' Seriously!" Ferio said, mimicking the princesses he had met.

"This one might be different," Emeraude said, hopefully.

"Yeah right!" Ferio said. "So have I met this supposedly future queen of Cephiro?"

"No," Emeraude said, "She's from the Houji Kingdom, second in line, heir to the throne, Fuu Houji."

"Great!" Ferio said sarcastically. "I'm going out!" and with that, he left, heading towards town.

?????????????????????????

'Ah, if I knew that running away would be this relaxing, I would have done so, long ago,' Fuu thought as she sat on a wooden swing she made while reading a book. She had now runaway for about a week now, and so far, nothing has happened. She has so far rented out a house in a forest near the city of Cephiro. In the city, she managed to get a job as a waitress in a high class restaurant called The Twilight. Although it is a restaurant, there is also a section that was the bar, and another that consist of mainly peasants, another of nobles, and another that was a mixture of them both. She worked in mainly the high and low class section, for that was what it was mainly called, and where people eat. Her job usually starts late, therefore, she would usually walk around town in the evening, and head off to work. Even though she have never worked before in her life, she worked more than efficiently and would always receive tips.

'Looks like I better head off to town soon,' Fuu thought as she headed off to the cabin, and to town.

?????????????????????????????

"Can you guys believe this?!" Ferio yelled at Lantis and Clef. The two were his best friends, and they were practically the same age. Although Lantis was more solemn, and Clef was wiser than those his age, they were best friends.

"All right!" Clef said, agitated. "We've heard you screaming about this for the last hour!"

"He's right," Lantis said. "Get over it. I will have to marry soon, Clef has to marry soon too."

"Yes," Ferio said, "But don't you think it's wrong!"

"Ferio," Caldina, the bar woman said. Caldina was one of the two owners of the Twilight, and was a friend of the three for years. "No offense and all, but, get over it darling! As a prince ya shoulda known long ago!" she yelled, giving him a beer. "Now drink up, and shut up!"

she yelled, getting annoyed, although it got Ferio to quiet.

"Look," Clef said. "You knew that this was coming."

"Yes, and you have accepted it before. Besides, think of it this way, at least it wasn't Anastasia." Lantis said, saying the name out with disgust.

"That's true," Clef said, shaking his head at the thought.

"You said it!" Ferio added, holding his drink up for the two to bang their cups with his, drinking deeply.

Suddenly, out of no where, a girl banged in to him, nearly knocking him out of his seat, but luckily from reflexes, he caught her.

??????????????????????

Everything was well when Fuu went to work, she served everyone with a smile, brought some drinks over to some of the men with her tray, and was about to put her tray down for her shift was over. But walking midway there, a noble blocked her.

"Hey girlie," the noble said. "Want to accompany me to my burp room?" but before she can reply, he pulled her in for a kiss. She instinctively took her tray and slammed it on his head, making him push her. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that he was strong, and his push made her hit a green haired man, who luckily caught her.

"You bitch!" the noble, who was now clutching his bleeding forehead, yelled in anguish. "You should be honored that I chose you out of all the others!" he yelled as he made a grab for her. Luckily, Ferio pulled her out of the way, and was about to yell at him, when suddenly a voice came out of the crowd that this has created.

"Honored?!" the beautiful blue-haired Umi yelled, appearing out of no where with Hikaru along side her, who both are wearing peasant clothes as well. "Who the hell would be honored to be picked by someone as ugly as you!" she yelled, causing the crowd to laugh their heads off, and everyone else in the room. Even Fuu giggled a bit, causing Ferio to turn and truly look at her. 'Wow,' Ferio thought. 'No wonder the noble chose her, she's cute.'

"And who the hell do you think you're talking to?" the noble said, turning to Umi. "My father is one of the richest and most powerful in this kingdom! You have no right of whatsoever to talk to me like that whore!" he screamed. Umi hearing what he called her made a move as to murder him on the spot, when luckily, Hikaru held her.

"And you have the right to force someone like that?!" Hikaru yelled back, still restraining Umi.

"Yes," Lantis added. "You have no right to act that way towards anyone."

"Also, this is a restaurant, not a place for you to force a damn one night stand on some girl!" Umi yelled.

"So if you don't leave, I will be forced to kick you out," Clef said, making a move forward, along with Lantis and Ferio, who now stood protectively in front of the blonde girl. Although Clef is a mage, he is more than efficient with hand to hand combat, or brawls than most.

Seeing that he is more than outnumbered, the noble backed away. "My father will make sure each and everyone of you pay for that!" and with that he no more than ran out the restaurant.

"Are you all right?" Ferio asked the cute blonde, flashing her a quick smile of concern.

"I'm fine," Fuu replied with a smile of her own, blushing a bit. "Thank you for your concern."

"Fuu," Hikaru said, as she came over. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Fuu replied.

"I should of pulverized that punk for you!" Umi said.

"What for, I'm fine," Fuu said. "Um, thank you once again." She said, turning to Ferio.

"It was nothing," Ferio said. "Your name?"

"Fuu."

"Hikaru."

"Umi." The three stated, for the names were not quite unusual, so they didn't bother making one up.

"I'm Ferio."

"Lantis."

"Clef."

"Nice to meet you," Fuu said politely.

"Fuu," Caldina suddenly said. "Sorry bout that girl."

"Don't worry yourself about it." Fuu said. "Nothing happened, right?"

"Yeah," Caldina said, shifting a bit. "But still girl. But doncha worry, next time that happens, I'll kill the punk before he evens utter a word!" she said, making a fist which accidentally knocked over the remaining beers at the table, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll get that," Fuu said, getting a towel and wiping it up.

"You don't have to," a new voice said. "Caldina knocked it over, she cleans it up."

"Shut up Lafarga!" Caldina yelled. "But he's right hun, I'll do it."

"But I'm done," Fuu said.

"Oh," Hikaru suddenly said. "Almost forgot, we gotta go!"

"Oh shit," Umi said, pulling Fuu. "We HAVE to go!"

"But. . ."

"Bye everyone!" Umi and Hikaru yelled, pulling Fuu out the door.

"What was the big rush?" Fuu asked, as she led the way to her cabin. "And how did you know where I was?"

"We put a tracking device on you," Umi said.

"What?" Fuu said in a deadly tone, stopping dead in her tracks.

"You know the book we gave you?" Hikaru said, hesitantly. "One of the pages allowed us to track you."

"It was because we were worried!" Umi said.

"Fine, then what's the emergency?" Fuu asked.

"We found out that you have to show up for this ball at the Prince's castle in three days, or else the Houji Kingdom will have to lose their crown."

"What?!"

I know, an abrupt end to chapter 2!

I hope that this will bring some reviews because all I got was two.

But if you don't like this, pls tell, then I'll just work on the other. Pls review if you think otherwise!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Something I got out of Watching a Movie

Disclaimer: Do not own nothing but storyline, and if you don't know who own them then shame on you!!

Same thing here pls, I spell HOUJI because that's what it is spelled in the MANGA!! Don't believe me, buy one, for 9.99 not including tax at Barnes n Noble!! Kinda agitated, I mean, even my friend told me that!! And I know that I have typed that up before!!

Oh, n sorry for so long update, school!!

sigh oh well, now where were we, oh yes

"What?!"

Chapter 3

"What?!" Fuu yelled with disbelief in her eyes. "What do you mean, I have to marry or we lose the crown?" she asked in a more quieter voice.

"Well," Hikaru said. "We overheard your parents talking and they said that if you don't marry, we broke the engagement."

"And braking the engagement," Umi added. "Means we broke some agreement, and whoever broke the engagement –"

"Loses the crown," Fuu whispered. "So much for running away to negotiate."

"Don't worry Fuu," Hikaru said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah," Umi said. "We can just kill the baka prince and get it done with!!" she exclaimed with passion, fire gleaming in her eyes. Making Fuu and Hikaru can just see the devil's tail and horns coming out of her head, making them sweat drop, anime style. (Baka idiot. Don't you just like saying someone's an idiot w/o them understanding sometimes! Hehe!)

"No Umi," Fuu said, sternly. "You can't kill him. Killing him will just cause us more problems."

"Fuu's right!" Hikaru added. "If you kill him, we might have war!"

"Not only that," Fuu said. "I'm a general. I can't just cause a war which can be prevented."

"But Fuu!" Umi yelled.

"No!" Fuu said, firmly.

"You can't just marry him like that though!!" Umi yelled, louder.

"Who says I'm just going to marry him like that?" Fuu said, grinning a grin that scared Umi and Hikaru. She stopped in front of her house, and said, "Besides, what if the prince doesn't like me? What if, he refuses to marry me? And if both parties refuse to marry the other, and since the male has a higher status than the female, we may just call the wedding off without neither of us losing the crown," she stated.

'Uh oh,' Hikaru thought. 'I don't like how Fuu's smiling.'

??????????????????

"Ferio!" Clef and Lantis yelled for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Oh, sorry," Ferio said, grinning sheepishly.

"She's gone darlin'," Caldina said, shaking her head. "There's no use lookin' after her. Besides, I like her, and if you're plannin' on playin' her, I'd kick your sorry ass."

"What?!" Ferio yelled. "I am not that kind of a person!"

"Heh," Lantis said. "We know you Ferio, you're not that kind of person."

"Yes," Clef said, "But if you have forgotten, which you have apparently, you're going to marry the Houji princess."

"Yeah," Lafarga added. "So you better back off on that girl. She's a nice girl, and if you break her heart, not only Caldina will beat you, I will too."

"All right all right!" Ferio yelled. "God damn princess!"

????????????????

"Come on Fuu!" Hikaru yelled. "Get in your dress so we can go!" She yelled, while getting in a dress. It was already time for the masquerade ball.

"Yeah Fuu!" Umi yelled, also getting into her dress. "You better hurry up or- "

"Or what?" Fuu asked, coming into the room, already fully dressed with her mask on. She had on a beautiful green emerald dress, with a teal mask that made her eyes seem to glow. "I was already done a long time ago, you two are the ones who need to hurry up."

"Dang!" Umi said, looking her up and down. "You look good!"

"Yeah Fuu!" Hikaru added, who finally had her dress on. "And here I thought that you're gonna dress in something scar-"but before she could finish, Umi elbowed her. Giving her a look that told her, 'Don't give her any ideas!'

"Don't worry," Fuu said, smiling. "I was going to, but, I thought of something better."

"Fuu," Umi said, slowly. "You're not going to do something crazy are you?"

"Who me?" Fuu said, innocently. "You know I'd never do anything." Fuu said, smiling her smile.

"Uh, Umi," Hikaru said, silently. "Fuu's scaring me with that smile."

"Don't worry," Umi said, "You're not the only one scared."

Sorry for late update, damn school!! Too much work at Poly, and program PACE takes waaaaaaaaay too much time, and to top it all off, tennis practice!!

Why don't someone just shoot me?!

Arigato! Or Thank you for all the reviews, I luv em!! The more the better!!!

Oh IMPORTANT!!

I changed the name of the title, because the only title that was suggested was RUNAWAY PRINCESS and because I thought it was better than SOMETHING yaddy yaddy yaddah, too long, I took it. so thank you WHR and Wolf's Rain fan


End file.
